


A Dangerous Method

by Evenseven



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BDSM theme, Dark, Hand Jobs, I mean theme not real actions, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, Relationship Problems, Weird Plot Shit, and trying to solve it, d/s undertone, too much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenseven/pseuds/Evenseven
Summary: Ciro secretly engaged in some “dangerous” stuff and Genny was dead curious.(or, Genny tried to solve their awkward relationship after Honduras.)





	A Dangerous Method

**Author's Note:**

> AU (that has nothing really to do with the major theme): A world where Ciro’s single, Don Pietro never get caught, Genny came back from SA as a natural heir of the clan and Ciro’s still by his side, aka the “happy and peaceful” Savastano clan.
> 
> I don't know what I'm writing and I'm just so freaking sorry about this shit.
> 
> Title from film A Dangerous Method (2011) by David Cronenberg, which also has nothing to do with this fic, I just stole the name.

Genny knew there’s something weird about Ciro ever since he came back from Honduras, he just couldn’t quite name it when Ciro tried to act more reposed and calm than usual, all acting of course. The first time Genny ever noticed anything evidently strange, it was a summer afternoon pool-side party. He and his friends were melting under the burning hot temperature recently, and nothing was better than cooling down in a pool with cocktails and beautiful girls. Genny was already sweating like a motherfucker before he took off his cotton t-shirt and jumped into the pool, and Ciro, out of everyone, had refused to join their party in the water.

Even stranger than that, he was wearing a pitch black shirt and had fancy silver _cufflinks _on. Honestly, who the fuck would wear that?

“You coming or not?” Genny was standing in the middle of the pool, glistening water barely reached his chest.

“Eh, no, not in a swimming mood today,” Ciro had a stiff and composed face on the whole day, and seemed to never sweat a single drip in such sizzling summer day, “I’ll go hang around by the bar.”

It could hardly be called swimming, the small pool in his fancy holiday villa backyard was too shallow to actually swim in it. It was for some fun, some drinking and chilling, and some disgusting exhibitionism sex.

This wasn’t Ciro’s style at all, the man had always liked chilling in the pool and dancing in the bar, back in the days when they were young and naive, when _he _was young and naive. When did he change and why didn’t he notice it before?_ L’immortale_ nowadays was so self-contained and liked to hold himself aloof, like he was tired of Genny’s childish games. Well, fuck him then.

Genny considered for a second the possibility of throwing Ciro into the water by force, but decided to behave ‘cos he didn’t want to get the man furious, since he had been already acting a bit weird and avoiding most physical contact today. He stared at Ciro’s back as he walked slowly towards the liquor bar by the French sash in silence, he knew there’s something not exactly right about him, he just couldn’t name it yet.

“What’s it with that princess today?” He heard a voice from behind teasing, but he was too distracted by Ciro’s backside to notice who had made that comment.

“Like hell would I know!” Genny snarled back, suddenly feeling a bit less interested in the whole pool party thing without Ciro by his side.

*

The second time he noticed a weird sign from Ciro, Genny could almost be sure that the man wasn’t his own self he recognized before.

It had been quite a while since Genny came back from that hell-like South American jungle, but he had not yet figured out how to deal with his relationship with Ciro. He remembered how clingy he was to Ciro, like a freaking puppy dog shaking its fury tail for the master’s attention, how stupid he was. So when he came back from Nirvana seeing Ciro opened his arms like his lost pet was finally found the way home, Genny turned his back and walked towards Track and his other friends. The betrayal and jealous he saw in Ciro’s face was probably one of the best reactions he ever got from the man.

Genny wasn’t going to deny the feeling he had towards the man was still there, never faded a single bit, but he started to see how Ciro played him like a puppet with one hand and he hated even the idea of it. So he kept his distance, leaving him struggled in that shit-hole square for two more weeks before reaching out a saving hand. Maybe he had done it a little too far, because by the time he dragged Ciro back to his side, the man was already putting on a completely different attitude.

Ciro’s never so easy to read in general, but this time it was all written over his face: “So this is how us gonna be now.”

Well, of course he was gonna be mad, maybe that’s the reason why he refused to join their little pool-side party.

He had tried to make it up for him, but not too much, making sure Ciro would know who’s the boss here and he had seen through those manipulative little tricks. Ciro’s attitude softened a little but still more awkward than ever, like he didn’t trust Genny anymore. To be fair, the feeling was mutual.

It didn’t mean that they couldn’t go out drinking together, or Ciro had to reject his invitation ever since.

That being said, but why was Ciro giving him this face again like he was so disgusted at Genny and his reaching hand?

“Come,” Genny tried not to sound like he’s offended by his glare already, “dance with me, or something, don’t be a party pooper.”

Hell, he shouldn’t had brought Ciro with him tonight, if he knew Ciro would be in the middle of his weird pessimistic mood, sitting up straight on the leather sofa in their VIP booth and watching the dance floor with a pair of absolutely-not-impressed eyes, he didn’t even touch one of those slutty strippers.

Ciro frowned slightly looking at Genny’s hand in the mid-air, considered his words before sticking a champaign glass in his hand with shake of head: “I’m not really up for dancing tonight, you go have fun Ge’.” And he called him that every time he tried to get something from Genny, he just realized that.

Too bad, Genny didn’t like being turn down easily, not anymore.

“Why, what’s wrong?” He took a step forward and sat down by his side, and Ciro’s whole body suddenly became rigid and brittle, the latter moved a little bit to his right to shrink away from Genny, but he wouldn’t let him succeed by throwing an arm around his shoulder.

Now the dislike expression was even worse, and he was still trying to cover it up: “Nothin’, I’m just tired.”

Ciro’s trying to shade away again, so Genny’s ring-decorated hand ground into his shoulder harder, resulting a sharp gasp he nearly missed. “Nothing? Then why the fuck do you act like you don’t even want to touch my hand?”

What about the times they spent on bed? Though the last time had already been like ages ago, he remembered vividly how Ciro kissed his shoulder and how he screamed his name breathlessly when he pounded his ass hard and nicely. And now, fuck, he looked at him like he got infected by some deadly virus in South America.

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“…Oh I see, you have a thing for fat and stupid boys so you don’t want me anymore ‘cos I’m no longer fat and stupid.”

“Bullshit, that.”

“Then why don’t you come and dance with me?”

“I told you, I don’t wanna dance tonight.”

Then why the fuck did you come here! Genny had half a mind to take part in a stupid debate competition with Ciro, he emptied the champaign glass with one shot and slammed the poor thing back on the striped marble coffee table.

“Fine, whatever,” Genny payed him back with a long face and stood up from the couch, “Be yourself, ruin my fun.”

*

The third time it happened, Genny was drunk and horny, though he wasn’t going to admit how much he missed Ciro even just lying in bed by his side. Of course there’re countless young girls trying to climb up his bed, that charming daughter of Don Avitabile for example, but that was all irrelevant to the situation.

He wanted Ciro, Ciro is what he wanted. The desire was so strong that it made his brain burnt, and it deepened every time he looked at Ciro and his shinny smile or that heart-stealing eyes. He wanted him so bad but he’s not gonna be the boot-licking dog anymore. Right the opposite, he wanted Ciro to be the one kneeling before him and asking him nicely to get permission to suck him off. He wanted him to know he’s the one in charge, he’s the master in the house, he’s the one making comments and orders.

He wanted to show Ciro he’s capable of doing such things, only if he’s willing to.

But damn, their awkward relationship didn’t get better much as time went by, Genny was giving him silent treatment at first and enjoying his jealous schoolgirl face, but then…Well, it’s probably mainly his own fault that things went south too quickly.

Well, he wouldn’t care when he’s drunk, that’s why he banged on Ciro’s single apartment door with both of his fists, shaking the building forcefully until Ciro finally open the door. He was wearing a leather jacket still unzipped over a navy blue cotton t-shirt, looking like he was trying his best to rush out, but it wasn’t good enough for Genny.

He had been waiting for half a year since he came back, it was such a crazy long time for him to get his hands totally off the man he used to adore so profoundly.

“Genna’, what are you…” He didn’t even let him finish the sentence before pushing him inside impatiently and slamming the door behind. A wave of intense craving made his throat went dry, maybe something had been put in his drinks earlier, he did not care. He grabbed Ciro’s shoulder and pushed him onto the entryway wall, trapping him there with his strong body. Ciro moaned out in pain for his violent actions, but he did not stand a chance of escaping when Genny kissed him harshly on his lips.

The taste of Ciro’s lips was something he had been longing for so, so long.

Tobacco mixed with coffee and alcohol, the alcohol probably came from himself, but it did not hinder the perfect bitter sweet from Ciro’s soft lips at all. And the sensation, god, Ciro always had such plum and pouting lips…Genny had no idea why he tortured himself for half a year by provoking this beautiful man.

The kiss lingered no more than five seconds, and Ciro used all of his muscles to push him away, offering a pair of dark eyes filled with disbelief and rejection.

And now Genny remembered why he didn’t do it for half a year.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He shouted at his face.

“Why the fuck are you rejecting me?” He shouted back, “It’s not like we’ve never done it before!”

He would be really thinking maybe Ciro indeed liked only fat and stupid boy, if he didn’t know better. Now there’s some space between the two, Ciro seemed to calm down a little from the frenzy and looked back into his eyes: “…How drunk are you right now?”

“Not drunk enough to get fool by you!” Oh Genny knew that face, the face of preparing for another round of bullshitting and blandishment, and he’s not gonna fall for that kind of shit this time.

So he tried again before Ciro could say anything, reaching out a hand trying to pass the bottom of that cotton t-shirt, which also met its obstacle. Ciro grabbed his wrist more swiftly than he had ever seen, fingernails sinking into his bare skin: “No! Stop that, I don’t want to…”

“Too bad, you are working for the Savastanos, huh? Tell you what, that’s also _my _last name.”

He chocked back another whimper: “Fuck, Genna’, don’t do this…”

Ciro wasn’t very successful when he tried to hinder his hand going under the soft fabric, so he went for a different route to push Genny’s shoulder away from him. Without the fingernails scratching his skin, Genny finally found the warm muscles hidden away from him for so long.

Though he didn’t get to enjoy that touch for long, because his eyes caught a glance of Ciro’s right hand folding before his chest…The man didn’t get enough time to cover himself all up when he rushed to open the door, and his clothes got more messy after punches were thrown. Inside the open slit of Ciro’s jacket sleeve, a ring of dark purple bruises showing on his svelte wrist. The light was pretty dark inside the room, but such scene was not easily missed by Genny’s eyes, not even under the influence of alcohol.

“Ciru’,” He heard himself gasped out as he retreated his hand to seize that bruised wrist, Ciro had tried to pull his hand back when he noticed Genny’s stare, “What the fuck happened to your hand?”

“Nothing,” Ciro’s voice already cracked a little, even when he’s dying to keep his calm, “just a little dispute with some shithead this morning.”

Genny almost laughed. Did he really think he was that brainless to believe this excuse?

The bruises on his cuff line was too much of a perfect circle to be caused in a random fight, must be caused by metal or really powerful fingers. Besides, he didn’t remember any trouble around him recently, that’s why he let himself get drunk carelessly tonight, and even if there was a reckless motherfucker dared to challenge _L’immortale_ of Secondigliano, for sure that _little pal _of him would take down the offender without Ciro moving a finger.

Speaking of that little pet of Ciro…A despairing idea just arouse in Genny’s liquor-filling mind about how the Ciro got himself wounded, and just the thought of it was enough to make him ground his teeth in fury. His fingers clutched tighter in reflection, resulting a low groan from a slightly panicking Ciro.

Fucking hell, it’s better not what Genny was thinking, and it’s better not be the reason Ciro had been so distant all these days, or he would not be able to hold himself back from chopping some more heads with a cleaver.

“You really count on me believing that shit?” He closed the gap between them once again, forcing Ciro to look at him in the eyes, “Who did this? Is this the reason you…”

You dumped me aside like we were through? You betrayed me for another man that left bruises and cuts on you that you had to cover it up? You rejected my kiss and touch to pretend we were never close and never fuck before?

“No one, fuck, let go of me!” His grasp indeed hurt, Genny concluded as he saw those cameral eyes watered a little.

“I swear to all the gods, if it’s your little boyfriend Rossario I’m gonna…”

“It’s not like that! Leave Rossa’ out of this, it has nothing to do with him.” Ciro glared back at him, managed to retreat his hand by still trapped by the wall and Genny’s body, so his voice softened, “…Genna’, come on, you know he wouldn’t dare to do this, and it’s really not what you think it is…”

Why would I believe you? Genny narrowed his eyes, because Ciro sounded like he’s defending Rossario more than himself. But then, Ciro leaned closer to kiss him on the lips, gentle and almost shy, making Genny stop breathing for a second.

God, he’s doing it again, when sweet words didn’t work anymore, he always used his charm to turn the table on him.

“Oh Ge’…You know I’m not—avoiding you, I’m just too tired today. But, I promise I’ll make it up to you later…Believe me, _please_? Come on now, let me suck you off…”

Before he realized, the man was already on his knees and working on opening his pants zipper, reminding Genny he had a boner on the whole time. Well that was half a result, he grunted out when Ciro pulled his pants and underwear down with one hand. He was still mad for god knows what reason yet this bastard was already winking at him like Genny had lost another round.

“Open your mouth then, slut.” He knew that’s mean, but fuck he wanted to hurt Ciro in his own way. He wanted him to feel the same pain in his left chest and the same sorrow, range, and disappointment when he realized their relationship was like a fucking game to him all these years. His anger was written all over his face as he rammed himself into Ciro’s throat, the latter however, finally learned to not adding more fuel and kept silence about his malicious comment.

Maybe he did lose this round, but he’s not gonna just let it slip so easily. He had to figure out what really happened and why Ciro tried so hard to bury the truth.

*

Ciro was so confident as usual that he really thought those little lies and bjs were good enough to lock him in, but hell, Genny was not that retarded dumb kid believing whatever he said anymore. That’s why he had a man tailed Ciro for quite a while to figure out what he did when he’s not around, and the result was more shocking than he would ever imagine.

It turned out that Ciro liked to visit an underground bar at the other end of Naples, far away from Genny and all of his scouts. Some more digging and he got the information that, it was a secret sex club, major theme BDSM, owned by some “Russians with funny accent” or some sort. Ciro didn’t pay visits to the club often, maybe once a month, but the fact that he ever visited it was revolting enough for Genny. He wouldn’t believe what he heard, if he never witnessed the evident mark left on Ciro’s wrist, and suddenly every weird act of Ciro all added up now.

He was not avoiding Genny, but rather avoiding everyone and any kind of physical contacts, as well as covering up the traits with layered clothes after a recent visit to the club, for the reason he needed not to say.

Genny was not sure how he felt right now, angry maybe, not towards Ciro or the club, but maybe himself which looked like total nonsense to him. Well at least, Ciro wasn’t lying to him about screwing Rossario, that’s always a bonus.

But honestly, why the hell would Ciro want something like that? Was it always a thing about Ciro and he just never found out? No, that couldn’t be, ‘cos they had sex quite often before he was sent to Honduras, he never discovered any evidence of that and Ciro wasn’t even particularly into rough sex. So why was he interested in something crazier than that now? Maybe it’s the dry spell when he was away…But no, Ciro made it clear enough that he did not want more physical affection when he had the chance in the past six months, it didn’t look like getting too horny would be the reason behind all of his. Maybe there’s a special someone he knew in that club…Well, they never got close to Russians even inside the business, let alone having hardcore sex with those cold-blooded pricks.

Above all of that, why the freaking hell would Ciro go screwing around in some random club instead of finding Genny? Was there anything those Russian assholes could do that Genny Savastano couldn’t? How much he hated this feeling, being underestimated his whole life, and now Ciro, out of everyone, was hurting him in this passive-aggressive way? God, even if there was a thing he couldn’t do, he would fucking_ learn it _just for Ciro, why didn’t that dumb-ass bitch understand this?

It took him quite a while to think about the situation in hand and a lot of effort to refrain from confronting Ciro right the fuck now, instead he had to wait patiently, though it was never one of his merits.

Anger crumbled up with confusion, so the next time he knocked on Ciro’s door, it could hardly be called knocking since he almost bursted the door open with his shoulder just because the man inside didn’t answer in two seconds.

“Gosh, give it a break! I have to actually walk to my door you know!” Ciro stood behind the half-close door, wearing a lightweight grey sweater and dark jeans. It was half way into autumn, the night air was filling with chilly sense and harsh wind, yet Genny could feel nothing but burning flame inside his chest.

Genny kept his mouth shut when he pushed Ciro into the room, the latter though, kept whining about his roughness. “What the fuck do you want?” He’s in a really bad mood, but well, so was Genny.

“I want your ass.” Genny stated as calmly as he could, but Ciro frowned at his words, obviously wasn’t fond of that: “What are you on about? I’m not interested in your little games.”

“It’s not, and I want to fuck you, right about now. So start stripping.”

“Eh, no,” Ciro took a step back away from Genny, trying to get something to drink from the living room coffee table, “I’m not in the mood for that, at all.”

“I said start stripping! Or I’ll do it for you and you won’t like that.” Genny pushed further with grinding teeth and death glare.

“No…!” He’s about to reason the situation when his eyes went upcast to meet Genny’s undetectable dark ones, and he knew there’s something serious happened, “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“Yeah you bet!” Genny just couldn’t hold it anymore, so he bursted out some more swearing in Ciro’s face, “Take off your clothes and let me see!”

“See what?! I don’t know what you…”

“Cut the bullshit, Ciro, I fucking know you went to that club today so start moving your hands!”

There’s something shifted swiftly in Ciro’s facial expression, grimy and offended at the same time, like Genny just discovered his darkest secret, or maybe it was indeed. Genny had all the cards in hand and challenged him with confidence, and it was not the kind of circumstance he could just pass it off.

“What I do in my personal time is none of your business,” Ciro glared back at him, knowing there’s only a dead end waiting for him, “So you can fuck off and stop pretending you care shit.”

“It is my business when I say it is!” And I do care, about you. He wanted to say, but already saw the deny all over Ciro’s face.

“Stop doing that!” Ciro turned his face away from Genny with one last shout, “Gennaro Savastano, always doing as you wish and tossing me away whenever you feel like it. And that’s fine, I ain’t give no fuck, but you don’t get to interrogate me for _my business _when you clearly care nothing about me other than my ass.”

He couldn’t stand it any longer, it was clearly not the kind of attitude he liked to see. Maybe he was indeed spoiled, but the tone of sneer in Ciro’s tranquil voice was too provoking for him to process rationally. The trip to Honduras opened his eyes for the very first time to see that, the world was never as simple as it seemed, that words can be deception no matter how sincere they might sound, and that people manipulating each other for their own uses.

Then the more he thought about Ciro and his actions, the more he felt betrayed and fooled. How many times had Ciro used his teenage crush for his own advantages? How stupid was him before, to actually believe in times that, Ciro really _loved_ him, cared about him, and would always stand by him? He swore his loyalty to him but damn he knew that was nothing, they were all sly creatures struggling to survive, he knew that, it’s just the fact that the tricks came from the only man he’d ever…

And now he’s turning him down again, a little bit of his own medicine was too much for that damn princess. He wasn’t on his best behaviors, that he couldn’t deny, but he just wanted to show Ciro that he was not the foolish kid anymore. He wanted to prove that he had grown, he had evolved into someone stronger and smarter, he had his own judgement and no one could command him doing anything.

He wanted to clear up that, he could break Ciro in one hand if he wished to, yet he would choose to love him, trust him, hold him in his arms because it’s not something he was duped into, but what he wanted to do.

Ciro however, seemed to think that the bond was broken and line was drawn, that they were through and nothing valuable was left.

Genny would show him that’s not true.

Ciro turned away from him to reach the cigarette pack on the coffee table, but Genny would not let him get away. He stepped forward like an eagle diving for its prey, his eyes saw red in that split second as he pushed Ciro to the long sofa, must be some sequela from the jungle. A powerful ambush was definitely not something Ciro had expected, so he yelled out loud when was lying on his belly on the sofa, trapped under Genny yet again.

“Genna’! What the fuck! Get the fuck off me!” Ciro did his best to break free but Genny was too assertive and strong.

Genny trapped his legs using his knees, and grabbing those already sore wrists didn’t seem like too much of a challenge. He brought a free hand to roll up those soft sweater and the white t-shirt underneath, holding his breath as he saw those marks hidden under all the clothes.

Dark red lashes crawled all over Ciro’s small back, swollen and fresh causing by a whip or some sort of leather tongue, intervened with one another and extended all the way down below the waistband where Genny could not see. It was the kind of marks with delicate skill, no real serve damage and would disappear without a trace in just a few days.

Time stopped for more than a second in Genny’s head, all he could hear was his own rapid breathes and maybe the same from Ciro. So that’s what he had been hiding, and the actual scene was far more intense than all of his imagination. He couldn’t find a word after all his drastic confrontation, and Ciro seemed to finally give up all of a sudden. He felt he grasp loosened, so Ciro took the chance to turn himself over and covered all the red marks back under the fabric.

“What on earth do you still want from me?” Ciro asked him after a long pause of silence.

Genny found himself staring into Ciro’s eyes, the light cameral part reflected a tiny spark of the ceiling lamp, somehow looking like tears inside. He had a well-prepared plan in his head before tonight, but seeing those eyes made him forget about all of that clichés.

“Ciru’, I know about the club already,” His voice was shaking, a kind of tone he forced himself to discard since Honduras, “But can you just be honest with me for this one time, and tell me why…why are you hiding this,_ from me_?”

He was still on top of Ciro but didn’t really restrain his limbs anymore, he could easily slap him on the face and get away but none of them make a move.

Ciro looked back at him, something subtle was shaking in those beautiful eyes as he deliberated carefully about the situation. Another long pause before he blinked a few times and turned his head away: “I…It’s just a way to de-stress myself, a rather extreme but effective way I guess.”

Genny didn’t say a word, holding his breath and let Ciro continued: “A thing I…picked up when you were away, it actually has nothing to do with your absence but everything to do with that shit-hole square I was thrown into. It turns out I’m not that important to anyone in the Savastano clan, and your mother dislikes me a lot.”

You are important to me. Genny bit back this one, he didn’t want to cut Ciro off, knowing he would probably never open up again if interrupted.

“That shit place was just unbearable, not the place itself but…It made me so mad that after everything I’ve done for your father, still I’m a nobody and I just had to find a way to ease the pain. And it worked, it kept my emotion steady until you came back and all of the nightmares again.” Ciro’s eyes narrowed, a few deep breathes to keep calm before turning the blade over, “I wasn’t lying when I told we could achieve anything together. It was _you_ who fucking betrayed me, you said we were…and then there you were, dumping me aside intentionally knowing I was dying in that shit-hole. What was I suppose to do then?”

Fuck. He knew it, he knew he had done that too far and now Ciro didn’t trust a single bit of him anymore.

“I’m…”

“I get it, Gennaro, yes, you think you are hot shit now surviving a trip to hell, but I’ll tell you what, I fucking _grew up_ in hell and I’ve been in hell my whole life. So fuck you, fuck your shit attitudes and promises. I’m so tried of you pretending you care shit about me while I’m just a sex toy to you after all, so why do you care about the personal life of a toy?” He took a sharp inhale, eyes suddenly reddened in anger, or some other emotions, “Just do the thing you’re here for and get the fuck out of my house!”

“God, I’m sorry!” Genny almost lost it before Ciro finished, so he shouted his apology out and tried to ignore his pathetic voice like the old Gennaro Savastano would use, “I didn’t mean to hurt you like this, you know well enough you are not a sex toy to me, I…might be a bit too cocky when I first came back, I’m sorry, really. I was angry because, fuck, you always played me like a violin, and when could I ever get a grasp of the real you?”

And I’m scared of losing you, of you turning away because I was so weak and naive, and of you knowing how deeply I am in love with you.

“I don’t want your sorry and your fucking pity, I’m absolutely fine myself in whatever I do. And I’m not accusing you for taking my ass, at least you ask first, or that was until tonight.”

“I’m not pitying you! And I’m not here to take your ass, I’m here to set things right again. Shit, Ciru’, can you see this already? You are anything but a toy to me, you are so…perfect, beautiful, smart with that cunning brain but fuck, how hot is that and how much do I want to be someone like you?” His fingers climbed up Ciro’s jawline and caressed airily, locking his eyes as he spoke, “I was angry at you because I know I was never good enough before, and you could just turn your back and flee. I wanted to show you that I’m different now returning from Honduras, that I’m a fucking grown man you can relay on, yet you had already turned away! Fuck, why didn’t you come to me? What’s that I’m still so poor at and you don’t even want to tell me about?” He hesitated, saying this would be equal to giving out the biggest weakness he had, but god what could he do other than being genuine? “I love you, Ciro Di Marzio, I fucking do! And why do you never see me? Am I really so damn ugly and inferior to you, that you rather go to those Russian cunts instead of me?”

Why was this so heartbreaking to say? Genny felt his eyes burning in order to hold back the pitiful tears, he never wanted to cry ever again but the sorrow in his heart gave such a painful bite.

“You are not ugly and inferior,” It took Ciro quite some time to process his questions, “And it’s actually a Bulgarian club.”

“And I will burn the place down myself!” He punched the sofa just beside Ciro’s ear and created a loud thwack, “How dare they fucking touched you like this, how dare…!”

The sudden spike of anger was almost too much as the red spread over his eyesight, he could never let this go easily without shredding some heads off the bodies… “Genna’,” Ciro reached a hand to grab his clenching fist, warm and gentle like the first in a very long time, “Don’t get mad at that…No one forced me to do anything, I…I couldn’t tell you this because-because you know me too well, damn it, I just…you would just break me with one hand and I would have nothing left!”

“I could never!” He flipped his hand to grab the bruised wrist, brought it to his lips and pressed down a kiss on the purple lesion more gentle than ever, “I could never break you, Ciru’, without shattering my heart first. I never wanted our relationship to be like this, and you have to know that I care about you, fuck, more than anything! Can we just… fix this thing between us? I’m truly sorry for what I’ve done before and I just want you to…Trust me, see me, come to me instead of those _Bulgarians_ or whatever! Please, Ciru’, _please_, let me hold you again, tell me I’m not alone again.”

He had no idea what he would do if Ciro rejected him with coldness right now, and he hoped he would never find out. It would be up the ante to let his biggest weakness slip out, yet he could no longer stand the idea that Ciro was drifting away while they should be the perfect match.

Ciro considered his plead for a while, cat-eyes seizing his face up and down like he wasn’t sure if such sincere confession could be true. “I’ll try.” He finally murmured, making Genny’s heart drop, “Genny…You were never alone, and you know that.”

I know, I just want to hear you say. They were always together in this journey, the question was if they wanted to be on the same side or the opposite.

He leaned down to kissed him, this time so tender and loving that he didn’t remember doing for some time. Maybe this was what he needed after all, surly they could continue to torture each other in the most distressing fashion, but it would get them nowhere. At the end they would be pointing guns and crying in darkness alone, besides, Ciro’s too strong of an opponent in this game if he were to be honest. Even if he won, he would rather be holding Ciro’s hand instead of burring his corpse.

That’s why he kissed him, receiving some invisible hesitation but the kiss was deepened by Ciro at the end. At least he didn’t get pushed away this time, some improvement already, yet there’re more problems waiting for Genny to fix as his right hand wandered to the front of Ciro’s jeans where a distinct bulge was present.

“I guess we can start fixing things from here, what do you say?”

“Eh, I’m not…” Ciro almost looked shy and embarrassed all of a sudden, “My back actually hurts.”

And who’s fault was that? “I can suck you off.” Genny replied without thinking.

Gosh, did I really just say that? Now it’s Genny’s time to feel shy and embarrassed, ‘cos he never give a bj before and it’s probably not a good idea to try it out tonight. Ciro’s quite satisfied of giving him bjs all these years they’d been banging each other, well at least he didn’t object even once, and he would never even think about sucking someone else’s dick off. “I mean, I can try to, or learn to…I surely have an incredibly skillful teacher.”

“Hmm,” Ciro smirked at him slightly, at least he’s not estranging him right now, “I don’t fancy getting my dick bit off, so just use your hands.”

“So picky!” He snarled back but didn’t waste any time when unzipped his pants and lowered his dark boxers. Second thought, why would Ciro have a bulge on in the first place? Well maybe he’s a pain slut whose worth his salt and getting restrained by his forceful hands got him so hard and wet; or, maybe Ciro desired him as much he desired him, and that possibility alone made Genny’s veins pumping.

His fingers found Ciro’s cock under the fabric and brought it to a full erection in just a few pumps, silent gasps escaped from Ciro’s moistened lips despite his effort of trying to bite it back. Genny couldn’t explain the reason, but seeing Ciro’s facial expression during sex was itself a treat to his brain. Ciro’s never the kind of people that would easily blush, but his ears tended to be stained with delicate redness, giving away how much its owner drowning in lust. That combining with Ciro’s half-lidded cat-eyes and seductive moans…shit, now his raging boner trapped inside his pants was too much of a suffering.

“Fuck, ugh, Genna’…I-I miss you,” He heard Ciro panting as his thumb rubbing on the top of his cock, long arms around his neck brought him down closer to the man, “And you…you look hot as fuck like this, back from South America.”

“Thank god for that, I really thought for a second that you were to ask me to gain some weight back.” He laughed, and I miss you so much that you can’t even start to imagine, he wanted to add.

“I wouldn’t mind your belly…” Ciro’s tease was broken in between low groans and gasps, “Your hair though…fucking sucks. What are you, rebelling teenager?”

“Shut up!” Genny freed his own hard-on in a rush, then pressed their erections together in one hand, “I didn’t say a thing about your stubbles! Hmm, fuck, I like you clean-shaven…”

“Fine, I’ll let you have this stupid mohawk, you stay away from my bread.”

“How about I let your boyfriend Rossario live and you stay away from that club?”

“Genna’!”

“Ouch, don’t fucking bite me, I’m still mad, and jealous ok? And I have a really unhealthy addiction of killing anyone comes near you when I’m mad, a thing I picked up in Honduras.”

“You don’t have to be mad, or jealous,” Ciro pressed a tender kiss on the evident teethmarks he just left on Genny’s shoulder, “Shit, I’m so close, I…”

Ciro could barely keep his words coherent and so did Genny, his big hand moving up and down on the shafts, scaffolding and hot, it wasn’t much longer till he heard Ciro’s moans muffled by his shoulder as they spilt all over their clothes. Ciro’s arms were slightly shaking with the rhythm of his breathing, and Genny just couldn’t tell how meaningful it was to him.

Maybe this would be just good enough for him, Genny sighed with relief, yet he knew he wasn’t winning this round all things considered. Ciro had been testing the water his whole life and he had nothing else to hold on other than those vague promises. What if he’s lying to him again? Genny could sense how dangerous it was to display his weakness and deep desire, he set himself into the ruse nevertheless. He would have to deal with whatever that consequence might be, later on, or maybe he still had to burn that club down.

For now, for him to make up his mind, holding a puffing-from-climax Ciro in his embrace was certainly better than adequate.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this AU background and I want to write more. But. I'm just too bad at writing.


End file.
